jack and kim
by spellmist
Summary: Kim is stuck at home on a beautiful sunny day with a cold. What will happen when Jack pays her a visit? Read and find out


Hey guys and gals...well I had a great idea for a one shot so please review if you like it thanks! Oh and enjoy! :)

KIM POV

It was such a beautiful day outside! The birds where singing and there were kids playing outside. But I was inside with a cold! Just my luck(hint sarcasm)

I blame it all on my bad luck! Yes, I Kimberley Anne Croftward have had the worst of luck for the last couple of days.

On Thursday I walked around with a ripped pear of jeans. My underwear was showing and everyone could see my adventure time undies! I hadn't noticed until Jack(my secret crush) had told me. I was super embarrassed. Then after school I was at cheerleading practice when I was tossed in the air. Jerry was suppose to catch me but he was to distracted by the , and I quote "Kim those girls were smoking yo! How could I not look?" Girls. And on Friday in since class this kid was trying to impress the teacher and the kids by showing us an experiment that his brother showed him. Long story short, it failed and blue goo went flying everywhere including on me! I had to give away my favorite shirt because the blue goo wouldn't come out.

So yeah, my luck has been the worst. And now I'm stuck in my room all alone while my parents are at a BBQ-party without me! The gang are probably having a pool party as we speak...and I'm stuck at home watching spongebob. And even he is having a great day at the beach!

I was so busy thinking about my bad luck that I didn't notice that there was a noise outside my bedroom window.

I got up out of bed and rapped a blanket around my shoulders as I made my way to the window. As I opened the window I saw Jack throwing tinny stones at my window but again with my bad luck got hit with one right above my left eyebrow.

"Ow!" I said as I rubbed the spot were I was hit. "Sorry Kim." Jack had said as he let the rest of the tinny stones fall to the ground. "Its okay." I said as I rested on my forearms on my window still looking down at Jack. " what are you doing here? Aren't you at one of Jerry's famous pool party's?" I asked with a little irritation in my voice. Jack gave a small laugh as he looked up at me. "Its not a famous pool party without the famous Kimberly Anne Croftward there now is it." He said as he put his hands in his pants giving me a small smile.

I could feel my cheeks burn up a little at what Jack had said...or it was just the cold. "Can I come up?" Jack asked as he looked at me with a strate face. " yeah sure. Come on up. I'll go open the front door." I said as I was making my way for the front door but Jack stopped me. " don't bother." He said as he started climbing up the tree that was next to my bedroom window and in seconds Jack was in my room standing in front of me with a big smile on his face.

"Or you could just use the tree, that works too." I said as I a gusted the blanket around my shoulders. Jack laughed at my comment and just walked to sit on my bed. " So, what have you been doing all day?"

"Nothing." I say as I go join him on my bed. " just been watching spongebob have a better life than me that's all." I add as I fall backwards onto my back. Jack laughs as he turns to look at me. "Your life isn't that bad."

"Yes it is! I've had the worst of luck! And don't deny." I say as I pull the blanket over my head to cover my face. Jack pools the blanket of and looks me in the eyes. "Okay, maybe you've had a few ups and downs the last while, but at the end of a storm there's always a rainbow." Jack said as he gave me a reassuring smile. "Not at the end of my storm there isn't." I said as I sat up. "Kim. Don't be so negative. Be positive, like me." Jack said as he gave me a big smile and a thumbs up. "You haven't ripped your pants, fallen and had to throw away your favorite shirt have you. I think not." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and gave a sad puppy dog face.

Instead of trying to change my mind Jack changed the topic. "Let's watch a movie shall we." Jack said as he lied down On my bed signalling for me to join him. Without hesitation I cuddled up next to him.

He smelt so much like vanilla and I loved it. It drove me insane!

We were in the middle of the movie when I felt Jack staring at me. I looked up and met with his gaze. Our eyes locked and we just stared at each other. I noticed that Jack was leaning in. Was he going to kiss me! Jack Brewer was going to kiss me! ME!

I wasn't sure what to do so I started leaning in as well. Just as our lips were about to touch Jack's phone started ringing and we tore apart instantly.

"Yes,yes okay mom I'm on my way." Jack said as he put his phone back into his pocket. "You have to go." I said a little sadder than I expected.

"Yeah. " he said as he gave me a sad smile. He got up and walked to the window. "You can use the front door you know. Its sorta there for a reason." I said as he laughed. "Yeah, but its more fun when you make an exit." He said trying to be cool.

"I had fun today,thanks for coming." I said as I could feel my cheeks burn up. "Yeah, it was fun." Jack said as I walked over to say goodbye.

"Well, umm... Goodnight." I awkwardly said as I rubbed my arm. "Night." Jack said as he was about to leave when. "Wait, I forgot something."

"What?" I asked a little puzzled, but was soon answered with Jack kissing me on the lips!

Jack Brewer is kissing me was all I could think when I dissuaded to kiss back. Our lips moved in sync as we kissed for what felt like forever when we separated for air.

We were both breathing heavily as we gave each other a big ear to ear smile. "Well goodnight Kim. See you tomorrow." Jack said as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped from my window. He landed on his feet and started running to his house. "See you tomorrow!" I yelled as he turned around for a split second to wave at me. I closed my window as sat on my bed. I touched my lips. "Maybe my bad luck isn't so bad after all."

I hope you enjoyed it so yeah please review!


End file.
